


Confessions Part 2

by bballgirl3022



Series: Confessions [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Moresomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saying ‘I love you’ is hard.  Doing it three times it even more difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions Part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiptoe39](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptoe39/gifts).



> A/N 1: This is a follow up to the story I wrote for tiptoe39’s Five Acts meme. Written for fandomgypsy who wanted to see the other three confessions.
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

Sam finds it difficult to know what Castiel is thinking. He is vastly different from the often emotional Gabriel.

Thus Sam is at a loss on how to go about saying the three crucial words in all relationships. A grand romantic gesture would certainly be lost on the angel. He needs something simple.

He decides on a walk through the park he spotted in their current town. Castiel is reluctant at first. He doesn’t understand the purpose of a pleasant stroll because he has no need for such things. Once Sam threads their fingers together and tucks the angel into his side, Castiel decides to just go with Sam’s plan.

They walk side by side through the park. When the sun starts to set, Sam sits down and tugs Castiel into the space next to him. He’s quiet for a long moment while wondering how to begin this conversation.

“You have something on your mind.”

Sam smiles. “Yes. I have something to tell you.”

“You love me,” the angel states simply, as if Sam goes around telling people he loves them all the time.

“I love you,” Sam reiterates.

“I love you as well,” Castiel says, most likely for Sam’s benefit than any necessity to vocalize the sentiment.

Sam wonders why all relationships can’t be as easy as they seem to be in Castiel’s world.

Dean doesn’t plan anything when he tells Castiel how he feels.

Castiel is half-naked in the backseat of the Impala. He’s panting and writhing under Dean while the hunter sucks a large bruise on the angel’s neck. The angel has a very dirty mouth and isn’t shy about begging Dean to just get him naked and screw him already.

Castiel’s eyes are blown wide with lust and something Dean refuses to put a name to for the longest time.

Love.

Then the words are out there. Floating like a balloon you buy to make a kid smile. Dean can’t take them back. Not when Castiel is giving him a look that shows he can’t believe that Dean said the words at all. He isn’t like the chicks Dean has dated where saying ‘I love you’ during sex doesn’t count.

For his part Castiel just stares, says the words back, then flips Dean over and continues to remove their clothes.

Dean chuckles. He really does love this angel.

Sam is bleeding out. He is a complete dumbass if you ask Dean.

He has a long gash down one of his sides and his head is flopped against Dean’s shoulder as Dean tries to stitch him up.

“Damn it Sammy. You could have died.”

“But I didn’t,” his little brother slurs slightly.

“You would have if I wasn’t there to save your ass. Again.”

“Whatever. You love me,” Sam says before taking a large swig of the whiskey used to disinfect his wound.

Dean doesn’t verbally acknowledge what Sam says. He pushes his brother playfully and watches as Sam topples over onto the motel mattress.

Sam gets it though. Dean’s worry about his safety says more about Dean’s love for Sam than words ever could.


End file.
